Who are you?
by Kisa Mae
Summary: I'm not very good with summaries, but its a sadfic. character death.


A/N- So, I'm not very good at writing fan fiction, if you haven't noticed from my other fan fictions, but if you have any suggestions for my writing skills, that would be great!

Oh, also, the sometimes call Canada by his country names, and sometimes by his human name.

Kumajirou sat at the door, waiting for his owner, Canada, to get home from the world meeting. Normally, He would have come along, but Canada got angry and left him behind. You broke… our promise…

_3 hours earlier_

Matthew Williams, or better known as 'Canada', Was getting ready for the world meeting that was planned to be held in Toronto, Canada, only 20 minutes away from where Matthew himself lived. He was just finishing putting on his gloves when his little polar bear, Kumajiro, waddled up to him.

Canada knelt down to talk to him about something that was bothering him. "Kumajirou, I was thinking," he started, "This is my first time hosting a meeting, and I'm really nervous. Nobody notices me wherever I am, so why would it be different now?"

Kumajirou starred and the shy country for a moment, then Put a paw on his lap.

Canada was shocked at first. M-Maybe he remembers me… He thought.

The little bear tilted his head and said, "Who are you?"

Canada paused for a moment, then his smiled slowly faded away. Tears filled his light purple eyes, and they drooped to the hardwood floor. "Damnit," He muttered to himself. He sprang up and turned to the wall behind him and slammed his fist into it. "GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled. "All I want is for one person to remember who I am..."

Kumajiro was as long as he's known him, Matthew has never yelled like that. The tiny bear approached him, to see if he needed comfort, but the country ignored him and walked passed.

Kumajiro followed. He didn't understand why he was so angry. After all, he basically asked for this when they first met. "W-wait!" Kumajiro called as canada stormed off towards the front door.

Canada turned, tears were streaming down his face. "Kumajiro, just leave me alone!" He cried. With hat he turned and walked out the front door.

The small bear started to cry, and he hadn't moved since.

_Prestently_

Canada…Matthew... Don't you remember the promise we made? back when you first found me? Kumajiro thought as he stood in the same spot, unmoving. Where are you, Canada? the world meeting should be over by now. I have to remind you of our promise.

Kumajiro got a sudden chill, and an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. The tiny bear moved forward, and was about to try to somehow escape the house and go find Canada.

Luckily, just as he was about to start scratching the door, it burst open. Unluckily, the person on the other side wasn't Canada. Even worse, it was America. Two others were behind him, but Kumajiro couldn't see who it was.

The tiny bear looked up at his owners brother, and tilted his head. "America?" He called.

America jumped, then noticed Kumajiro was standing there. America kneeled down to meet eye level with Kumajiro. He started blabbering, and it sounded like "Its been a while," and "Hamburgers are awesome," but Kumajiro wasn't paying attention. He looked closer at the two figures standing behind him, and neither of which was Canada, but instead it was Germany, and Japan.

"ANYWAY," America said loudly, catching Kumajiro's attention, "Germany, Japan, and I, the hero, were sent here to see why canada hadn't shown up to the world meeting."

The little bear made a sound. He…. He didn't show up? "What do you mean, America?"

"Vat he means," Germany said, stepping forward, "is that Canada had not shown up for the vorld meeting."

"that is correct," Japan concluded. "Just as America had just said."

Kumajiro's face went from confused, to horrified. "Th-that can't be right. He left over three whole hours ago!" Kumajiro yelled. Kumajiro started pacing in the door frame. "Somethings wrong, I know it!" He started rambling, and then he caught a glimpse of something bright red soaked into the snow about ten feet from the front door.

The bear paused and stared for a second then dashed off.

"Hey! where are you going?" America called, chasing after him. Japan and Germany followed as well.

Once they got there, Kuma started sniffing it.

"Vat is that?" Germany asked.

"Rooks rike brood to me," Japan answered.

"Kumajiro, you shouldn't be sniffing that," America said, extremely grossed out. "It could have been some rabid animals or-"

America was cut short by Kumajiro gasping, and then saying, in a shaky voice: "I-it's Matthews..."

The counties paused. They just looked down in disbelief at what the tiny bear was saying. 'Th-that can't be right..." America said.

Kumajiro looked back, with tears in his eyes. "It's true," He replied is a soft voice. It was silent for a moment, then Kuma growld and yelled "I'm going to find him!" Then darted off, sniffing the air trying to pick up his masters sent. Our promise! he can't forget our promise!

"Should ve go?" Germany asked Japan.

"I don't know. should we?" Japan asked turning to America.

For once in his life, america was dead silent, and completely motionless. Then he turned, and revealed a tear running down his cheek. "I don't care what you do," He said, "but im going to find my brother!" and with that, he ran to catch up with Kumajiro, and started calling out Canada's human name.

The two countries left looked at each other. "I suppose we should head back to town, and call for an amburance," Japan said in his normal monotone voice.

Germany nodded in agreement, and they ran back toward Toronto to seek help.

_Kumajiro and America_

After about a mile of walking, Kumajiro finally picked up a sent. "America! I got something," He said, looking up towards his owners look-alike.

"Really?" He replied excitedly.

They raced in the direction the sent was coming from, and where calling for Canada, hoping, praying for a reply.

After about five minutes of running, they heard a rustling sound in a nearby bush. They both paused and slowly approached it, taking careful steps.

"Cana-da?" Kuma said in a weak voice.

America reached down, and moved a few branches away, to a truly horrifying sight. One he thought Kumajiro should not have to see.

America covered his mouth to try to hold back vomit. Tears rolled down his face and soaked into the white snow. "K-kumajiro, don't look" He said through his sobbs.

"W-what is it?" He asked, trying to peer his head over to see.

"It's noth-" america started yelling but was interrupted by a soft whimper.

"A-america? Kumajiro?" It said.

Kumajiro knew that voice anywhere. The small bear started whimpering, and then jumped over the branches yelling canada's name. but what he saw wasn't the Canada he wanted to see.

His face was as white as the snow, and his arms were cut all the way from the top to his wrist. "Kumajiro," He repeated. Tears where falling from his violet eyes, mixing with the blood.

"No!" Kumajiro sobbed violently, digging his face into Canada's chest.

"Why?" America said in a meek voice. "Why, Matthew, why?"

The younger country looked up at the sky and smiled. "No one would care if I were gone. Not even my own pet," He said to Kumajiro's horror. Canada continued, "Nobody remembers me, I'm invisible, its like I don't even exist. So, I'm making it a reality."

"Kumajiro, you stay, I'm going to wait for Germany and Japan to get help," America said, dashing off in the direction he came.

"You idiot," Kumajiro said angrily. He looked up at his owner, tears in his eyes, and said "I remember you! I always have!"

Canada winced in pain for a moment then said, "Well how come you always forgot my name?"

Kumajiro was shocked. He really did forget the promise they made. "D-don't you remember? Think hard, back to when you first found me..."

Canada smiled, remembering what had happened that day so long ago…

_FLASHBACK_

A small, baby polar bear was lying in the snow. he was half dead and barely breathing. It had been two weeks since his family had abandoned him, and one week since he had any food.

"well," he said, "this is it. I'm going to die." Darkness started taking over as he closed his eyes. just before it became completely dark, he saw a human-like figure appear in front of him. "Wow, an angel. so- beauti-ful..." and then the little bear blacked out.

He opined his eyes a while later, to the warmth of a fire and the smell of food. He looked around, and spotted a little boy with light purple eyes and blonde wavy hair. He was smiling down at the tiny bear and said "Good morning, eh."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Matthew Williams, but you can call me Canada." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Ca-na-da?" the bear said, holding out a paw to shake. "My name is Kumajiro."

Canada shook hands, or paws, with the bear and replied politely "Nice to meet you too, eh." Canada got up and went to the kitchen, bringing back a stack of pancakes topped with maple syrup. "you look so skinny, and you need to eat or you won't grow!" Canada said, setting the food in front of Kumajiro.

Kumajiro looked away, and said "I won't grow anyway."

"Huh? what do you mean?"

The bear sighed and slowly stood up and walked to the fire. He starred as the red hot flames flickered and crackled. "I was born really sick, and so now I won't grow anymore than this. Because of my weakness, my family abandoned me so i wouldn't slow them down," he replied.

"So they left you all alone, huh?" Canada said. Kumajiro looked back at the boy with a puzzled look. "I know how you feel. Everyone mistakes me for my jerk-face brother and tries to beat me up," The boy paused. "and once they find out I'm not America, that I'm Canada, they totally ignore me, and treat me like i don't exist." Canada pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face. "I'm scared I might forget me to." He started sobbing, and Kumajiro felt sad for him.

He got up and wabbled back to the boy, nuzzling his hand. When Canada looked up, Kumajiro said something that changed his life: "How about this, If you promise to never abandon me, and take me everywhere you go, I will make sure you don't forget who you are. I'll ask every day."

He held out his Paw once more, to shake with the young boy, but instead of shaking back, Canada embraced the small bear in a hug, the first hug he had ever gotten. "Th-thank you Kumajiro."

_Flash back: over_

"Th-ats… ri-ght," Canada said, smiling and placing a hand on Kumajiro's head. "You were... only keeping the p-promise we made." Canada's smile faded. "How… could I have forgot-ten such a promise?" Sobbs started escaping from his mouth. "I broke it too..."

Kumajiro curled up on his owners lap, and started to cry. "It's okay. Once you get through this, everything will be okay. R-right?"

Canada shook his head. "I'm… sor-sorry, but I-I won't make… it. I...lost too much… blood already..."

Kumajiro heard america, Japan, and Germany yelling "This way! hurry!"

"No! Please don't go!" Kumajiro yelled, nudging his owner with his head. "Don't leave me!" He was screaming through his sobs, tears rolled down his face, soaking into his fur. "Canada! Please!"

Canada looked his best friend in they eyes and mumbled something in his ear. then, closed his eyes, and went into a peaceful slumber, just as the others arrived with the paramedics.

"Canada… Canada! MATTHEW NO!" The tiny polar bear yelled, as america knelt beside him, picking up the small bear and carrying him away.

_10 years later_

Pretty soon, Canada, I can see you again, Kumajiro thought as he looked up into the star covered sky. The moon was full, and he swore he saw a constellation in the shape of a maple leaf.

Kumajiro closed his eyes and thought of Canada's last words.

"I'll still be with you. Don't worry. Thank you, Kumajiro. I love you…" The words echoed in his head over and over again.

"I love you too, Canada." He opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Ready to come join me, eh?" Canada said, holding out his hand. He was smiling brightly, and was much happier than he seemed when he was alive.

Kumajiro didn't say a word, he just reached out and grabbed Canada's hand. The country pulled him up and embraced the tiny bear, then slowly drifted off into the starry sky.


End file.
